


不结婚就滚（Get Married or Get Lost）

by Reasonablyirrational



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, author not doing her home work
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasonablyirrational/pseuds/Reasonablyirrational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>纽约之战之后的故事，Clint如何发现Coulson没死，又如何让他活着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 没有Coulson的复联

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer：i own nothing, it's for fun, don't sue me.
> 
> 复联1后开得脑洞，估计要坑，但是好在神盾局和美队2提供了素材，作者又可以亲近纽约，应该能撑到复联2上映吧。
> 
> 同时也在随缘贴过，有些笑话已经很老了（比如嘲笑伦敦没厨子实际上是奥运会前后po的，文中纽约的大水实际上就是那年夏天美国洪灾）。不过这些现在看可能有些摸不着头脑，懒得改了，见谅。

没有coulson的复联

disclaimer：i own nothing, it's for fun, don't sue me.

rating: very PG

Coulson生前对他的仰慕，和卡片事件，Steve甚至被建议连续三周一共六次参加心理辅导。他礼貌地拒绝了，如果拒绝的同时用两指碾碎一只原子笔也算礼貌的话。

Tony Stark进门十分钟就被心理医生放走了。医生朝门竖起的中指和Stark的档案上因承载了太多愤怒情绪而变得潦草的笔迹都清楚地显示着：一如既往地招人讨厌，适应良好。Stark对战损并不陌生，看在上帝的份上，他是个军火商！从这些损失中汲取力量才是他真正擅长的事。对Yinsen是这样，对Coulson也应该是这样。

Bruce显然很悲伤。他和Coulson探员的关系谈不上亲密，但是英雄的陨落总是让人伤感的。作为队里唯一一个敢于/足够好心到出声阻止Stark把Cap卖入夜店的人，没有了Coulson，Bruce也觉得渐渐气短了。

Thor去了仙宫，并且没有科学证据显示这位金发的阿斯加德人的悲伤能够持续超过一周。Fury决定省去S.H.I.E.L.D.的麻烦，毕竟，对付Tony Stark一个人已经让医疗翼支付了过多的精神损失费和带薪假期。谁又敢打包票蠢萌不会比嘴贱造成更大的伤亡呢？

至于Natasha，正如她的一切其她评估一样，完美通过。在她精准报出医生七舅老爷的二儿子的三外甥女的第五个变性人男朋友的毕业大学之后，一份完美的评估已经出炉，如果你忽略上面由于书写人过度紧张而留下的汗渍的话。不过没人会注意到的，对吗？

Clint也不比她逊色：一点小悲伤，一点小自责，偶尔战略转移医生注意力，回避几个问题，后来又主动打开话匣子，眼中隐约有泪光和希望共同闪烁。也许他不能像Tasha那样随便拿个曲别针就能捅死人（Loki？），但是他有他的一套。复仇者联盟里最不起眼的家伙，普通人类，没有特殊体质也开不了外挂，更加拼不起爹。他只有一副好眼力和一双稳如磐石的手。带他撑过了孤儿院、挺过了马戏团，还有Barney的死，后来还有…的死。

哎呀不说这个了。怪伤心的。

Clint的手除了能挽弓射箭，还能下厨。

“你确定Loki点了你之后没有给你安装某种阿斯加德厨房应用？”Tony歪沙发上打了一个饱嗝，山羊胡子周围全是油，自己浑然不觉。

“我不认为魔法是那样运行的，Tony。”Bruce先一步替Thor解了围，遣词造句对他来说比抡锤子难多了。

Steve手里拎着一盒纸巾想着：我是亲自给他擦呢？还是让他自己擦呢？亲自擦，这样不太好吧，我们还没到内种程度——不，我们没有任何“程度”！让他自己擦，他一定会在手碰到纸巾盒的一刹那突然觉得自己非常有必要关心一下Jarvis侵入S.H.I.E.L.D.电子系统的进展，听完Jarvis的报告后会有不下20个点子突然出现在他脑子里，他会像强迫症一样努力抓住其中5到7个然后嘴里念叨着除了Bruce没有人能（有时候Bruce也不能）解释的名词神游回实验室战斗到凌晨三点，关键是——嘴还一直油晃晃的。

当Steve还深陷在老母鸡两难模式不能自拔的时候，Clint二话不说，抽出一张纸，直接糊到Tony脸上。后者一声惨叫，立刻坐直了。人脸上5个洞洞，手上5个指头，随机组合可以出现多种情况，请自行想象。

“操你，Clint！”Stark抓起纸摁在脸上抹了一把，Steve的肩膀肉眼可见地放松了。Bruce忍笑忍得很辛苦。

“光说不练假把式。”Natasha阴恻恻地插了一句。矮富帅立刻老实了：“Cap你去帮我倒杯咖啡呗。”

“话说Clint你倒是是从哪儿学会做饭的呢？饭做这么好，女朋友怎么还没划拉着半个，哥我替你十分担忧啊担忧。”Stark特产厚脸皮正向Barton牌砂锅发起进攻。Bruce翻了个白眼：这明显是晚饭太愉悦，给嘴贱生产了强大需求导致的脑部功能向下半身的转移，人类要是朝这个进化分支发展下去，不用什么外星人啊原子弹啊，直接自己走向灭亡。

“生活，小鬼。从生活啊。”Clint端着烤盘给大家上了最后一道甜点，鉴于所有人都从厨房转移到了起居室，他也没必要固守装盘程序，干脆把点心塞到每个人手里。

“吾之好友，此物甚好，若能再来一块，定然不负恩泽。”这是Thor今晚进餐以来说的第一句话。看来仙宫是一个缺厨子的地方，当然地球人这么说有点不厚道，因为伦敦也缺。

“你是说在你在马戏团表演特技的时候？”Bruce用他最亲和的声音说道。听到这种语气，最任性的小男孩也会羞涩地递上自己的冰淇淋让他咬一口。人人都知道Clint以前在马戏团待过，但只有Tony一个人有胆拿这事儿撩拨他。一般情况下Clint也不觉得特别被冒犯。

“想当年，鹰眼侠叱咤…欸？Cap你前门开了。”

“什…”Steve当场死机，半秒钟后手忙脚乱低头、摸盾。

“嗷！烫死爹了！”Tony哀嚎，噌一下站起来直奔洗手间抢救Tony2号。

“前门？”Thor二话不说握紧了锤子，警惕地扫视一圈。

“啊，对不起，好像看错了。”Steve进也不是不进也不是，一脚里一脚外跨在洗手间门槛儿上，回头幽怨地瞪了Clint一眼。  
然后这个话头就被这么明显而且刻意地岔过去了。Natasha冷笑一声，嫌Clint做得太生硬。Bruce显然也发现了Clint的企图，依旧好奇但是贴心地没有评论。

//我学做饭是想把Coulson的嘴养刁这样他就不会去吃甜甜圈那种东西更不会在犹豫要买黑巧克力还是白巧克力口味的时候在便利店里碰到打劫的要知道并不是每一次都会有人端着长狙蹲在哪个鸡不拉屎鸟也不拉屎的山头儿后面偷窥他的这样的事情我会告诉你吗？// Clint忧郁地想着。

“铁罐儿，Cap有没有杀了你儿子？我是说，你儿子存在的可能性？”他冲洗手间喊了一句。

“操你，Clint！”

tbc


	2. 奸情的诞生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the good old days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同样的，有很多应该修改的地方，因为是老文，见谅。

Clint从不穿西装，他不喜欢那种束手束脚的感觉。任务的时候他穿S.H.I.E.L.D.研发的战斗服，就像他的第二层皮肤。

他的战斗服几乎和Natasha的一样紧，几乎没有任何留待想象的余地。说从来没有不好意思，那是假的。但他在Natasha能有机会出口调戏之前，就封闭了感受羞耻的那部分大脑功能——毕竟，我的屁股看起来火辣极了！因此，他特别喜欢在任务结束以后穿着骚情的战斗服对着Coulson骚情地笑。通常在这种情况下，Coulson的反应要比平时强烈一点，比如会转过身去和Sitwell探员说点什么，或者之间打开通话器要求全员回S.H.I.E.L.D.做简报。

即使这样，Coulson留下的线索也太少了，有的时候Clint都觉得自己看到的那双忠诚可靠的蓝色眼睛里的笑意，也许只是自己的想象。也许我已经疯了？开始编造不存在的东西了？训练完毕后，他不止一次躺在隔间的床上这样分析。

直到一次，——Clint把那次归为战斗刚结束时肾上腺激素水平过高导致的意外事故——Coulson在被变异螳螂轰成渣渣的街道上吻了他。当时所有的S.H.I.E.L.D.特工和来不及疏散的平民都在欢呼，当地媒体正忙着在采访劫后余生者们。他刚刚用弓片挡下一支射向Coulson颈侧的钢镰刀，而Coulson则扛起被丢弃的火箭筒借此机会结果了最后一只生物变异的大螳螂。他们都喘着粗气，回想当时如果没有对方，自己的身体部位会在哪些坐标位置出现，不寒而栗。Clint刚要打趣Coulson又欠自己一命，就被狠狠地摁在墙上吻住。

Clint脑子里疯狂地叫嚣着：你是谁？你把Coulson怎么了！而心里却打鼓似的一迭快似一迭，催促着、乞求着：来吧，快来吧，我都等了几个世纪了！耳中还是人群的欢呼，他闭上眼，深深吸入泥土、血液、火药、铜弹壳、大螳螂尸体，还有Coulson的味道。他的手扶在Coulson的腰侧，摩挲着，犹豫着不知是否该向上（或向下）。这感觉就像你又卖身又卖肾给某个政府秘密机构干了一年终于可以到海边休个假，当踩在金黄色绵软的沙子上遥望比基尼中呼之欲出的无论什么的时候，却突然不确定应该穿沙滩裤还是游泳裤。这么微妙的感情对于Clint来说很新奇，让他不得不花5秒钟消化一下，但是Coulson坚定地捏着他屁股的手却告诉他：磨叽个啥！

视死如归、昏天黑地吻了一通，他们居然没有被发现。当然Clint没有傻到认为Fury不知道。

后来就开始了Clint频繁外宿的非单身生活。如果那个时候你问他，晚上住哪，他肯定说汽车旅馆。招到了出租车也是朝最近的酒吧去的。但是到了晚上，他身边躺着的总是那个“超级保姆”Coulson探员，不过现在是Phil了。当然，如果你觉得他们俩在床上只是并排躺着，你就大错特错了。

Clint到Coulson公寓的第一天，就把他冰箱里的所有甜甜圈都绑架了，神盾指挥官出面交涉，岂料恐怖分子奉行暴力不合作原则，拒绝谈判，直接撕票。Coulson看着被打包好放在门口的垃圾袋，嘴角一抽：“那我们晚上吃什么？”

“我给你做。”恐怖分子挣扎着套上小鸭子围裙如是说。

第一个晚上他们一起吃了鸡肉三明治，喝了可乐。Coulson觉得，嗯这我能忍受。

三天以后，他们在一起的第二个晚上，他们吃了意大利肉丸面——对，就是飞面神教唯一神——和苹果派。Coulson悄悄把腰带往后退了一个眼儿。

他们在一起的第三个晚上也就是一个星期之后，去了一趟超市，晚上吃的是奶油蘑菇浓汤和红酒牛排配蓝莓布丁，Coulson有点后悔当时拦着Clint没让他买蜗牛。

“Phil。”

“嗯？”

“跟你说个事儿呗？”

“说。”

“以后能别老在我脖子上扑腾么？你再怎么扒拉也找不到USB接口的！”

“……”

自从Coulson把前一天晚上剩下的樱桃馅饼带到S.H.I.E.L.D.当早点被Natasha发现没收之后，Natasha也开始了频繁外宿的单身生活。Clint和Natasha的绯闻也是从那个时候开始在S.H.I.E.L.D.传开的。模式基本上是：Natasha去买她想吃的原材料，拎到Coulson公寓，Clint负责烹饪和无视潦草地写着电话号码的超市积分卡。Clint拿到Coulson公寓钥匙之后，即使Coulson出差，他和Natasha偶尔也会来聚一聚。当然Clint还是更喜欢那些Coulson和Natasha都在的时候。世界上还有比同时喂饱你的男人和你的（？）女人更美好的事情吗？

那个时候天很蓝，草很绿，入侵地球的怪兽也很温顺（？），Tasha的例假一月一次（现在是三天一次，也就是说她随时都在来），工作的时候可以在频道里当着所有人调戏Coulson，回家以后可以光明正大地接茬来。日子别提多美了！后来Clint回想被Loki点上的一刹那，自主意识尚存的那0.01秒，心里颇有一种“吃着火锅唱着歌…”的感觉。

他差一点就能跟Fury打报告更改常住地址了。

tbc


	3. 参加葬礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint在Coulson的葬礼上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加入了原创角色。请不要失去信心这真的不是BE

打败皮皮虾军团之后的5天，尽管已经只受了轻伤，Clint还是被绑在医院里接受恢复治疗。5天，他都被束在病床上，从武器目录数到国家首都，才不让自己咬掉轮值医生的手指。

Fuck，出外勤的时候你们怎么不觉得我“有极大地可能性被精神控制”！

没小时被问一边姓名性别出生日期还不是最难以忍受的事情。最糟糕的是还有S.H.I.E.L.D.高层不断派人来问他被“点”时候的记忆，企图尽量得到阿斯加德人的技术情报。每次问训，Tasha都会在旁边，有时是靠在角落里，有时只是在走廊上，但她都保证让对方知道自己的存在，让对方明白还有人在看着Clint。她了解军事机构的作风，苏联的，美国的其实没什么差别。对此，Clint无限感激。虽然当时的他急切地渴望自己可以被揍到昏迷，或者突然来一场飓风、地震、流行病，什么都好，直接把他送进重症监护室，这样他就不用应付某些事情，不用感受某些事情。

当他其他S.H.I.E.L.D.探员一起坐在教堂的的时候，这种渴望达到了顶峰。他穿着军装礼服，哦，老天，他都几百年没穿过这么正式的衣服了。上浆的衬衫硬领卡着他的下巴，领带仿佛在和它比赛谁能更早让他窒息而死，此时正尽职尽责地勒着他的脖子。Clint只有两条领带，一条是S.H.I.E.L.D.配发的特工标准黑领带，一条是Coulson送的。至于原因——他打开Clint衣柜时发出的声音并不是那么惊讶，真的。

“发现我在里面藏着的骷髅了？”他试着开玩笑，肩膀抵着房间门框。

Coulson发出了一声中立的延长音，依旧盯着衣柜里面。

“不喜欢你看到的？”只要Coulson的一边嘴角还是那样微微的提起，Clint就不担心自己的私人收藏有什么会冒犯到他的。

“不，只是和我的预期有差别。”Coulson合上柜门，走出了他的房间。

“你的确知道不同的衣服代表这不同的场合对吧。”

“嘿！我出任务的时候参加各种场合！我还出席过一场全美钓鱼协会高级骨干分子会议呢！”

“需要我提醒你这些任务都是我指挥的，并且，在每次任务之后你似乎都无法保存一套完整的西装。”Coulson说得有道理，他任务之后保存得最完整的一套西装也少了一只袖子——混蛋法国佬。

“那你打算怎么做呢？哦-明显地-非常有远见的S.H.I.E.L.D.指挥官阁下？”

“我打算修正这一点。”

Coulson是正装控，去看看他的衣柜就知道有这么多条领带的人一定对西装有点不太健康的癖好。Coulson有多少条领带，Clint不知道，大概比袜子多吧。他每次都喜欢从Coulson身上系着的那条开始数，所以真的没机会找到答案。如果Coulson看见他这幅模样一定会面无表情地说：“Barton，这身很适合你，”接着在Clint以为自己可以滚出他的办公室的时候，在他的左颊落下轻轻的一吻，“你应该多穿穿正装。”

然后他就变成了Clint的Phil。只有这个时候，Clint被允许看到那深色眼睛里柔情的闪光。亲密的，珍爱的，像套娃里面藏着的那个最小最小的人儿，用尽全力也只能喊出很小的声音，它蹦起来向他挥手，请求他仔细听一听自己的声音，请求他向它那里看一看。Clint总在这个时候想去吻Coulson，当然也毫不意外地总在这时被推回安全线之外：“现在你可以滚了。”

整整6个月，他们玩着这个游戏。Coulson拿着那个大套娃，Clint千方百计地想要找里面那个小娃娃，但是Coulson就是不给他看。有的时候Clint找得太累了，灰心了，或者生气了，Coulson就会亲亲他，然后把大套娃在他耳边晃一晃，发出叮零咣啷的声响，然后小心翼翼地拧开一条缝，飞快地在他眼前闪一下再合上。Clint扑上去抱着Coulson，亲他的耳朵，咬他的嘴唇，围着他乱转，求他快让自己再看一眼。但是Coulson又会恢复板着脸的样子，把套娃藏到不知道什么地方去，直到下一次他觉得Clint又快要听不到小娃娃的叫声了。

第一排坐着的小Alicia转过身跪在椅子上隔着端坐的人群朝他挥手，把Clint拉回了该死的教堂。他回应了她一个虚弱的微笑。棒极了，他现在甚至不觉得自己的腿能够正常支撑自己的体重了！Catherine Coulson小声把她的女儿劝回了正确的坐姿。一般你会觉得，一个在阿富汗战争中失去了丈夫，又被外星人杀死了弟弟的女人应该是憔悴无助的，但是Catherine Coulson身上的一切都叫喊着：“无助？下地狱去吧！”

Clint希望自己有那样的勇气，在接受几百人份的同情和哀悼之后，还能腰板挺直地坐上半个小时，眼中只有克制的泪水隐约闪现。

半个小时前，当复仇者全员出现在教堂门口，他们引发了不少小声的议论，复联是否保留还在争论之中，这样的集体出现无疑是一种暗示，Nick Fury发出的信号。但是复仇者们才无暇顾忌那些，他们来，只是为了挨个向Coulson的家人表示自己的哀悼。

Steve换下了战斗服穿上了军装礼服，更显挺拔。他显然对参加葬礼轻车熟路，所以“照顾”/“看管”Tony的任务就落在了他身上。Clint不愿意想他曾经失去过多少战友，参加过多少场葬礼；

Tony紧随其后，难得地衣着得体，头脑清醒，语言得当。Steve在他能说道任何有关Super nanny的话题之前把他的注意力转移到某位将军身上——凑到Tony耳边告诉他那个是自己的战友。于是Tony蹦蹦跳跳地拉着Steve冲过去打听人家的八卦。

Bruce是被大家劝来的，他总是担心自己会控制不住而变身。毕竟，“比在葬礼上变身绿巨人还糟糕的就是在葬礼上变身果着的绿巨人。”把前来哀悼的军方人士砸成肉泥或者在遛一趟鸟给他们造成严重心理创伤之后把他们砸成肉泥都不是好选择。当然他没有。总是流露出悲伤表情的Bruce今天显得更加抑郁，这似乎已经吞噬了他所有愤怒的能量。这个被生活长期折磨的男人走上前，向另一个同样遭受巨大打击的女人提供慰藉。

Thor被Jane打理得英俊潇洒，往常披肩的金发今天被扎成辫子显得更加整齐。重点是，Jane说服他脱下了阿斯加德礼服——充满了你可以在神话电影或者同性恋大游行中看到的用料和颜色，穿上地球服饰。因为怕说错话引来死者家属更深的怨恨，所以Thor一直闭着嘴，让Jane代自己敷衍礼仪，只是向Catherine点了个头，但是没有人会错认那双蓝眼睛中的悲伤和自责。Catherine早已经了解事情的始末，她回应地点头，踮起脚轻贴了一下Thor的脸蛋：“愿上帝怜悯，免除我们的悲伤。”Thor看起来要哭了。哦不，他就是哭了，大颗泪水毫不吝惜地从他的脸上留下。Jane把他带走了。

Natasha看起来和往常没什么区别，美艳依旧。她摸了摸Alicia的头：“想跟我玩点好玩的吗？” 毫无悬念，Alicia跟着她走了。看来这一句不仅对大腹便便的中年色鬼有效，Clint腹诽。

现在只剩下Catherine和他两个了。Clint同时恐惧着也一直准备着面对的这一刻。

“抱歉我没有早一点来看你，我当时还在…”Clint说着，没来由感到一股紧张，他和Catherine不是第一次见面了，他在她家客厅的沙发上落过脚，她也曾坐着他开的车把Alicia送到学校。他们本来可以成为一家人的，可是现在唯一的连结不在了，这个“一家人”的概念就显得空荡而尴尬，漂无所依了。

“在医院。我知道。你的伤怎么样了？我在新闻里看到你们打斗的场面，那真可怕！”Catherine透过黑纱真诚地看着他。Clint现在知道Thor刚才是什么感觉了。这是不是Coulson家族的遗传能力，他们总能那样平静地看着你，让你毫无自觉地就说出平时不大愿意告诉别人的事情。

“我没怎么受伤，肌肉有点酸痛，一点擦伤，睡一觉，Voila！跟新的一样！”

“总是很高兴见到你，Clint。”Catherine的眼中升起一丝笑意，和Phil那么相像，让Clint忽然觉得自己大早上被Natasha从床上挖起来是有意义的。

“我对你也是一样，Catherine。我对你亲属的去世深感遗憾。”Clint终于严肃地说道。

“谢谢，我对你也是。”Catherine给了他一个礼节性的拥抱，“别把自己变成陌生人好么，Alicia喜欢你，这个家永远欢迎你。”

Clint点点头，因为他现在不敢信任自己的声音。他沿着轻轻的草坪望过去，一排排墓碑在蓝天下无声伫立，白色的直线一直延伸到地平线，仿佛指向世界的尽头。这个世界何时将近，它将如何结束，Clint忽然发现自己从未比现在更加不在乎。

30分钟后，他还是坐在教堂的后排座位上，被领子、领带还有胸中窒息的感觉围攻，绝望地想念那个躺在前面木箱子里的人。

tbc


	4. 新的战斗（或者是旧的？）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不详的大雨中，复联再次出动

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写的summary为什么像日漫一样

Fury想让他们搞起来。

在他那邪恶的眼罩之下正酝酿着惊人的计划。Clint不用猜，他确定并且坚信。谁又能预料到老好人Nick是一个老派的浪漫主义者呢？他只是不知道这会在什么情形下发生。根据最近的天气预报，这显然会在潮湿的环境下发生，但是复仇者们没时间关心这些琐事，直到他们追悔莫及。

纽约发大水了。

Clint觉得这是自己的错，但是他是绝对不会告诉任何人的。

一切都怪Loki！

由于美国政府和阿斯加德人之间在小黑屋里偷偷签订的邪恶条约，Clint不能动Loki一根手指头。如果他揍了Loki，不，如果他打算揍Loki，会有一个加强连的神盾特工来拦住他；MIB也会派人来，他可不想被闪一下然后突然发现自己有了新的人生目标；Steve会伸出一条结实的蓝胳膊挡在他前面：“鹰眼，你的祖国需要你。”然后他会忍不住自我检讨前三十年的人生，反省自己和国民偶像的差距咋就这么大捏。

“你知道你还是可以报复他。”Natasha耳语道。

说得对极了！Clint露出一个假笑，朝那边的阿斯加德兄弟二人大步走去。

“嘿，Thor！”还没等金发男神有所反应，Clint就扑上去给了他一个大大的拥抱。哦，该死，这个男人在平行宇宙里一定能把科比打得落花流水，比喻意义和字面意义上都是。他只能抱到Thor的肩膀，但这并不妨碍他像章鱼一样无耻地把身上每个部位都贴在他身上。

“哦吼吼吼，吾之好友”Thor隆隆的笑声响起。Loki则眯起眼睛打量Clint。

“有空常来玩儿啊，我们都会很想你的！”Clint在大个子的耳边磨叽了一阵，假装没有听见身边金属链撞击的脆响。“也许你可以教我几招儿——你知道，用你的锤子。”Clint故意拖长了最后几个字，好像他所指的犹在言外。他的声音不大不小刚好可以让Loki听到。他完全可以确定，Loki现在已经气炸了。

他没有自主意识的那段时间，其实是在共享Loki的意识。虽然Clint一直在抗争，企图夺回自己的自主权，但他也无法不被Loki巨大的、闪光的思考所吸引。他已经忘记了大部分他在Loki脑子里看到的东西，但是Loki对这个世界的认知还是在一定程度上对他产生了影响，就像强光闪过会在视网膜上留下一个烧灼的图案，要花上几分钟才能淡去。此时此刻，Thor看起来既好看又好吃，高高大大，适宜攀爬。哦，该死的心理映射！

如果Loki能够不那么幼稚，或者能稍微不那么自信满满，他就会知道让别人进入你的脑子是个多么愚蠢的错误。Clint熟悉他的每一个想法，对地球、对王位、对Thor⋯⋯那种强烈的占有欲令人头晕目眩。Thor一定有一颗很大很大的心才能容忍这样的弟弟，不过Clint觉得更可能是因为Thor有很粗很粗的神经。

“吾之好友，当然没问题。只要汝带上汝之箭矢！”Thor一巴掌拍在他的肩膀上，带得他打了个趔趄。一瞬间，他有一种“其实Thor什么都懂”的感觉，他只是太累了不愿意去细想，或者太痛了不敢去细想。Clint挑衅地瞥了一眼Loki。后者苦于行动受制，不能发作正气得发颤。

“改日再见，吾之好友！”Thor转动手柄，中央公园升起一道白光，神族兄弟一起回老家阿斯加德了。Clint惆怅地盯着他们消失的地方看了一会儿，尽量不表现出自己正在经历一场brother crush。man crush他可以接受，brother crush就略重口了。毕竟他也曾经有过一只兄弟呢。

“那大概是我今年见过最婊子的一件事了。”Tony Stark拍手大笑道。

“小意思。”Clint微微一笑，“不过Thor的确不错。”

“你跟他睡过了？”Tony挑起一边眉毛，完全不顾忌Steve瞪得更大的眼睛。Natasha一边欣赏着大家的表情一边把Bruce的行李从后座上拿下来。

“哦，永远都这么委婉。”Clint假笑道，“不，我不需要和Thor睡就能伤害Loki。”

Steve看起来有点惊恐，Bruce只是摇摇头，像看孩子打闹一样看着Clint和Tony互动。说真的，努力分辨Tony和Clint到底在打趣、吹牛还是说真话毫无意义，到现在Bruce已经认清了这一点，不去太在意了。可怜的美国队长却依然卡在害羞和困惑的双行道，不时并线，却从未找到出口。

“Well，你字面意义上的都贴到他身上了。”Bruce好奇地指出，想知道Clint究竟是和完全没有个人空间概念还是报复Loki可以让他做到如此地步。Natasha替Clint回答了这个问题。

“他对更陌生的人做过更过分的。”

“嘿，那都是任务，别把我形容的像个随便的人！”

“任务？我以为你只是狙击手？”Stark立刻被引起了兴趣。Steve看起来想把头撞在离他最近的坚硬物体上。

“有的时候也会被调走干点别的。”Clint挠挠脖子，祈求Natasha不要提起保加利亚那一次。

“比如上次在日本。”好吧，日本其实更糟。

“Tasha你为什么不去看看⋯⋯”

“发生了什么黑寡妇？”Steve在Stark身后苦情地摇头，表示不想知道。

“告诉你们我又什么好处？”

“Well，你可以开价了。”矮富帅碰到能用钱搞定的东西是在是太开心了。

“Tasha！好吧，你赢了！一个月的甜点供应，每次不超过300大卡，满意了吗？”

“成交！下次再告诉他们。”

“Tasha！”

“有问题？”说实话她那种“老娘就是拿住了你了，怎么样！”的表情真是赞极了！就是这个表情让Clint一直对她死缠烂打穷追不舍，贱贱地粘在她身边，他们真的应该发一面奖牌给他，上面就写：To Clint Barton，never take no for an answer。Clint真是把“死皮赖脸”发展成了一门艺术，当然这也是为什么Coulson一直都不敢确定Clint真的对他有意思，以为他一直是以Natasha/Clint(没错就是这个顺序)为参考，分析Clint对他的感情。当然那完全是另一个故事了。就Natasha/Clint而言，到最后，她忘了把他掀倒在地的时候顺便补上一脚，他也开始不记得自己最初是想和她保持稳定的身心垄断关系。罗曼史降级/升华成历险记。

“我跟你说过你这样很迷人吗？”Clint在她侧颊轻啄了一下，情不自禁。

“我跟你说过你应该咨询一下自虐心理的成因吗？”Natasha嘴角勾了勾，只有短短一瞬，但是足够Clint感到心满意足了。

“嘿，你才是那个喜欢把我打得七荤八素的人。”

“拒绝不了黑色紧身衣。”Natasha用一根手指拎起Clint的领带，把他拽向副驾驶。

“要不是我们都连轴转了这么久，我会坚持要听听那个日本的故事。”Tony推了推他的墨镜，他看起来很累。Clint打赌那后面有两个大大的黑眼圈。

“或者任何Clint不作为狙击手出勤的故事。”Steve小声吐槽。

“嗯，对。”Bruce明显已经进入脑内小剧场，无意识地应和道，遭到众人严重围观。

“不，不。”Clint笑着反抗，他的半个身子已经进入车内，“你们离Tasha远一点。”

“好像我们愿意早晨醒来厕所还没上就被一把枪指着似的。”Stark假笑了一下。鉴于Natasha曾在Stark公司做过卧底，Clint也不能完全确定Tony是在说笑。

“S.H.I.E.L.D.允许你们这么做吗？”Steve问道，完全是真理与正义的化身，就目前来看，美国的生活方式这方面做得还不够，但是和Tony Stark混在一起这个显然不是问题。

“S.H.I.E.L.D.不需要知道。”Natasha秘密地一笑，，每个人都突然觉得中央公园的地砖设计非常考究。

他们互相道别。

一切到这里都进行的很顺利。

。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。

当时就应该一脚油门开到拉瓜迪亚机场冒着劫机的罪名也要直接逃去加拿大啊擦！

5个小时以后Clint一掌拍在Bruce 的大腿上咬牙切齿地想。他此时正站在S.H.I.E.L.D.大厅及膝深的污水里，头上还顶着一只小螃蟹。

暴雨倾泻而下，就从Loki被带走后20分钟开始。Clint和Natasha刚刚进入哈莱姆区没多久，雨点就噼里啪啦打在车身。打开收音机，里面是场外主持人在布鲁克林的狂风暴雨中嘶吼着提醒广大市民各回各家各找各妈，没事别出来瞎溜达。5分钟以后，他们看到Steve的哈雷低调地靠在墙边——考虑到哈雷庞大的车体和张扬的车灯，这已经是相当不引人注目的停放方式了——而车主正在旁边的杂货店里帮店主把货物堆到高处，并且固定住不能搬运的大件电器，以免被水冲走。

“送你一程？”

Steve看上去完全被惹恼了。Clint几乎可以想象二战老兵在脑子里的“21世纪烂透了的三千个理由”里愤愤地加上第三千零一个——天气坑爹，紧跟在“紧身衣才不gay——大家都是坏人！”之后。

“你要去哪儿？”

“呃，你们把我放到这个地址就可以了。”Steve过一张卡片，背面是熟悉的S.H.I.E.L.D. 鹰形徽记。

“呃，谢谢你们，不然我真不知道该怎么办。”Steve指的是一半卡在后备箱里一半晃在半空的机车。

“不客气Cap。”Clint听Coulson讲过全本的《二战美国英雄演义》，在那些球赛很烂、电视剧更烂的晚上。尽管每次都以他把口水淌在Coulson肩上告终，但他还是在半梦半醒中，从Coulson的字里行间获得了一种印象：Steve Rogers本人，在那“真理、正义、美国风格”（抱歉Clark）的口号之下，是一个活生生的人。他也会为了微薄的津贴发愁，也会烦恼怎么向他的朋友解释自己的变异，也会彻夜地思念某位美丽的女士。Clint知道应该在什么地方有一位美丽的女士，是超级英雄每次战斗归来的归宿。这位女士聪明勇敢、美丽坚强、温柔又幽默，她是大英雄的绝配，没人比她更适合做英雄的伴侣。每次英雄出征她都会焦急地盼望着英雄的安全归来，她盼啊盼，盼啊盼⋯⋯

以上就是他们假期的全部内容。因为紧接着S.H.I.E.L.D.呼叫器就响了。 

Fury跟政府高层说他没有复仇者们的联系方式纯粹是一种委婉语，真实意思用一个中国少年变种人的话说就是：“就不告诉你，就不告诉你，就不告诉，你——！”

“复仇者集合！”

Stark和Banner博士已经到了。Tony对自己沮丧情绪的花样繁多的表达方式足以给新一版的韦氏词典增加个几十页。在他第五次威胁要用钱收买纽约的天气之后，Steve道出了许多人的心声：“那你为什么在这儿呢？” Tony Stark可不是那种会乖乖听命令的人，尤其是Fury的命令。

矮富帅沉默了。

Bruce：“呃，Stark大楼发生了一点小问题⋯⋯”

“墙有点掉漆了。”内增高在地上蹭来蹭去。

“是掉水泥好么！”

“漆呀水泥呀都差不多。”

事实上，经历了星际级别战争摧残的Stark大楼，在暴风雨的洗礼下最后连那个A字也没坚持住，在一道闪电中轰然落下。钢铁侠看着自家光秃秃的楼顶、千疮百孔的楼体和垃圾场一样的停车场，大手一挥：拆！

对于自己的这一心血来潮的戏剧化行为，当他视察施工情况，伴随着一句“你没有权力！”和迎面飞来的宪法第十四修正案，被两捆藏在大楼前厅的中国湖南生产的二踢脚袭击的时候，他感到深深后悔。 

“我不知道你们是怎么想的，但是在我看来，这里好像没有什么需要复仇者拯救的。”Clint不耐烦地搓着手指，急切地想要离开这里。因为他有一种非常不好的预感，他可能短时间内又要和这些奇奇怪怪的人困在一起了。他需要离开这个鬼地方，他不喜欢S.H.I.E.L.D.白得刺眼的小隔间，又完全没勇气走进Coulson的公寓，老天知道，光是想想那个街区地址就能让他退化成一个软不拉塌的泪包儿，等着被Natasha拎起来踢屁股。

“Barton特工，你有没有工作由我来决定。”Fury一如既往地一身黑。Tony曾经试着提过一次他应该在衣服上弄个夜光贴什么的，不然走夜路真的很容易出事故。当然这个提议还没出口就被Fury瞪回来了。

“Yes，sir。”

“发生了什么？Director Fury？”Banner博士好脾气地问道。

哐！

哐哐！

“艾玛，粗人命啦！”

没人来得及反应，好吧，没有“正常人”来得及反应。天花板开始剧烈颤抖，Clint模糊地听到Stark嘟囔着什么：“哦，法克！真的吗？有必要吗？一天之内两次？”与此的同时，一股浓烈的恶臭从通风口里扩散出来，像是几百年没清理过的垃圾车和酒吧后巷里的厕所结婚，然后在尸体农场生了一个孩子⋯⋯而我绝对没有想出来这个句子就是为了让自己更难受，恶！Clint还没决定好自己要吐在Fury的鞋上还是Stark的鞋上，一声巨响，他身后的反光玻璃就碎了一地，然后巨大的阴影投向了所有人。

“哦，谢特！”

“No，谢特！”

“要么我被臭味彻底熏晕了，要么那是一只⋯⋯螯？”Clint试验性地问。

“无论那是什么，它都必须远离城区。”Steve队长模式全开，“Director Fury，请指示。”

“Captain Rogers，你的盾牌还在研发室，拿到它以后听指示。”Steve飞奔向研发室。

“Stark先生，请你立刻穿上装甲，到室外尽可能搜集有关这个生物的资料。”

Tony没浪费时间讨价还价，立刻打开箱子穿装甲。

“黑寡妇，鹰眼，武器库的路被堵死了，你们到停车场找Sitwell探员，等你们准备好听我指示。”如果说Steve的命令口气是出于天生的领导气质和坚定的信念，那么Fury的命令则更像是由于在这个职位上多年历练之后的熟练。Cilnt和Natasha没有浪费时间说话，直接向停车场跑去，头顶上，钢铁侠已经整装完毕，破窗而出。

“等等！”Bruce终于发话了，“我的任务呢？”

“别急，让我给你扯个窗帘先。”

亲们，忘了机械工程和原子物理吧，材料学才是王道啊擦！

 

Clint在大雨里飞奔，对，好像对付不断自我繁殖欢快地吐着泡泡的巨型螃蟹军团还不够似的，他们还得在雨中战斗。话说纽约和海鲜到底是有什么扭曲的命定关系？

无论如何，Clint在房顶上快速地移动着，穿着一件深红色的T恤。外套从一开始就被他甩掉了，感谢上帝他至少穿着牛仔裤和靴子，虽然比不上战斗服，但也比Stark傻了吧唧的西装强多了。他没有他的弓箭，它们都泡在武器库里了，倒不是说水能对它们造成什么伤害，但是武器库被堵死了，他暂时只能屈就于Sitwell厢式货车里的狙击枪了。当然不是你能在维基上搜到的任何一种，不过这次之后没准就能搜到了。总有人喜欢冒着生命危险举着30万像素的手机去拍一些回放的时候根本无法辨认的东西。

他站到约定好的位置，他双脚微微分开，站直身体端起枪。雨水顺着他的脸颊淌进他的衣领，还有打湿了他的眉毛，一直流进他的眼睛里，他用湿透的T恤抹了一把脸，然后从瞄准镜里锁定Steve命令他瞄准的那只左眼。这不是他最常采取的姿势，一般他会匍匐在任何他所在的平面上，不一定穿着漆黑的战斗服，因为有时候要爬上这些摩天大楼需要一套西装和让女秘书们神魂颠倒的微笑。但是几乎没有像现在这样立在暴风雨中像一个该死的靶子。但是那些螃蟹是那么该死的大，几乎和上次的巨型螳螂一样高，他必须利用一切争取高度优势。

Coulson恨他暴露自己的位置，不管出于什么理由。

太糟糕他不能在这儿教训我了，你知道，死了（being dead）总是会给你带来一点不方便。Clint近乎残酷地想着。这两天他总是这样无缘无故地产生这样毫无同情心的恶毒情绪，针对Coulson的死。理性告诉他，他已经成功进入应对哀伤的第二阶段——愤怒；感性则咆哮着让他继续恶意的嘲讽，仿佛一巴掌打在脸上，胸口的伤就可以暂时不理。

“Cap，鹰眼到位，等待指示。”Clint在公共频道里汇报，里面充斥着各种噪音，大多数是坚硬的生物外壳碾压马路和碰撞楼体的巨响，当然还有纽约大众悲情的尖叫和霰弹枪发射和弹壳落地的声音。但是从巨蟹移动的速度来看，这些显然都没能有效阻止它们。他们半小时之前转换了策略。在发现动用F-16毛用没有纯粹是白烧钱之后，飞行器（包括钢铁侠本人）被用来吸引这些庞然大物的注意力，尽力把它们从安全路径引到港口。鹰眼作为S.H.I.E.L.D.的重要资源，虽然不会飞，也加入到了这一行列。

“等它移动到下一个街角之前动手，务必让它沿着制订路线前进。听我口令再动手。”Steve的声音在一波又一波的“突突突突突突突”、“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪”、“rou——bia!”以及“诶呦卧槽”中显得十分镇定。不愧是我们的Leader。嗯。

 

“你确定你能打到他么，这也太远了。”一个兴奋的声音在他身后响起。

WTF？

“嘘！他正专心踢那些大螃蟹的屁股呢，别打扰他！”另外一个不那么兴奋但是绝对也不惊恐的声音责备道。不知为什么，有两个高中生样子的男孩没有被清场人员赶走，反而留在了这栋楼层里，并且爬上了楼顶。

“离开这儿，回家去。”Clint没把目光从目标上移开，静静地警告。

“什么？你身边有人吗？”Steve迷惑的声音从耳机里传来，“Iron Man小心！”

Tony险险避过一只巨钳，在空中画了个圈又返回继续“你马上就会变成跟我一个色儿，但不是因为你有品味而是因为你被煮了”大业。

正常情况下Clint会说：“Stark你敢来个更高难度的吗？你现在的技术分明显会影响你铁皮人世界体操冠军赛的成绩的！如果你没拿到金牌那就太不应该了，不是吗？”但是现在他在出任务，所以他只说了：“爱现！”

“哦，那真是太酷了！”做梦一般的声音在耳边响起，一下把Clint从Tony任何同样尖刻的回敬中拉回来。

“走！回家！”Clint等着Steve的口令。

“我们保证不会妨碍你的。不说话。真的，喏，zip！”出声的男孩一定是用手在嘴边做了一个拉拉链的动作，因为Clint在余光里看到了他挥舞的手臂。

“这里太危险了，你们得走。”Clint依旧没有从他的瞄准镜里扯开视线，那只螃蟹的左眼被牢牢锁定在十字之后。之所以打眼睛并不是因为螃蟹的视力有多好，而是这里是少数没有被甲壳包裹的暴露部位。然而下一秒，抓住他眼球的完全是另一样东西——卡在蟹钳里的钢铁侠。钢铁侠现在完全像是大螃蟹的乐高玩具，任它摇来晃去，而且好死不死正好挡在那只巨大的、伸出的、睁眼儿瞎的眼睛前。

“哦，我觉得我要吐了。”频道里传来Tony干呕的声音。

“钢铁侠，快脱身！”Steve在一片噪音中吼道，透出一丝焦急。

“脱，脱？Steve你是果着在等窝么？窝就知道⋯⋯”Tony听起来好像喝醉了。

所以刚才的几声“梆梆梆”是头撞在盔甲上的声音么？

Steve立刻警觉起来：“Hulk，去帮他！钢铁侠使用脉冲打断他的钳子！钢铁侠！你还在吗？钢铁侠？！Tony！”

大螃蟹依然欢乐地挥舞着新玩具，缓慢地接近十字路口，幸好那里已经清空，只有几栋高层公寓，孤零零地立在街道两旁等待接受巨钳的摧残。

“目标已到位，等候命令！”Clint提醒道——如果不在这里拦住它，而任它前往下一个街区，那损失可就不是一两架F16可以相比的。

“你不能射击！钢铁侠还在上面！”

他们怎么还没走？

“钢铁侠，快脱身！”Steve的命令声中透着一丝绝望。

“目标已到位，等候命令！”Clint再次出声，他浑身上下都崩得紧紧的，像一张拉满了的弓，蓄势待发。

“不，你不能射击！”另一个少年也沉不住气了。

“看在上帝的份上，Stark 醒过来。”Clint喃喃道。

“现在！”Steve一声令下，Clint毫不犹豫扣下扳机。枪托在他右肩重重顶了一下，蓝光飞射而出。所有人的注意力都集中在高处的那一个小点上。忽然一道绿影闪过，钢铁侠连同大钳子，一起被扑到在旁边的一座高层建筑物顶部。脚下响起了无数欢呼声，那是在场的警察、S.H.I.E.L.D.探员以及在几百米外的安置点收看新闻的纽约大众所发出的叫好。一架CNN直升飞机在雨中摇晃地前行企图尽可能地接近战斗现场，女主持大无畏地扒住舱门，活像安黛露死死扒住金刚，进行现场转播。（绿巨人大脑深处：Bruce满脸泪花咬手绢：我恨“挡中央”马赛克！嘤嘤嘤）

都活腻了。Clint想。

雨没有停的意思，继续毫不大意地冲刷着纽约。Clint立起枪，左手在脸上狠狠一刮。频道里Natasha压抑的呼吸声清晰可辨，把绿巨人从战斗的乐趣中拉出来可不是谁都能完成的任务。

“鹰眼，我不认为⋯⋯”Steve迟疑的语气中还残留着对Tony险中逃生的庆幸。

“击中目标，等待指示。”Clint没理他，反而转向那两个在他后面一直叽叽喳喳的男孩。这时远处传来了沉沉的爆破声（——你得让子弹飞一会 无视这句吧）。

“是的，是的！”Steve的声音听起来比15秒钟之前轻快了无数倍，“它正在向你那边去。做你最擅长的。钢铁侠，如果绿巨人把你晃醒了，麻烦你把搜索大螃蟹的资料共享一下。”

“请求直升机支援，这里有两个糖吃多了的平民，神智不太清醒，乞求着被杀，怀疑有精神病。我觉得把他们从这儿推下去也不会有人注意的。但还是小心为上。”一旦没有目标在瞄准镜里，Clint立刻开始贫起来。他在瞄准的时候不怎么爱说话，因为一个细小的动作哪怕是心跳都能影响射击的结果。所以你看，奥运会上那些射击选手一个个闷头耷脑惜字如金，不是像得了抑郁症就是像死了爹妈，其实是很有道理的。

“嘿！他只是过度兴奋了，他才没有精神病！”一直在他背后叽叽喳喳的男孩反驳道，丝毫没意识到自己忽略了“推下去”那部分。

“Really，Danny？我是那个看起来像精神病的？”另一个一直以来表现相对沉稳的少年反问。

“嘿，你是我最好的朋友！我总得站在你这边！”

tbc


	5. 往事中的战斗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战斗结束~又有新进展。

“现在，我代表Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division要求征用你的手机。你无权拒绝。今天你听到的、看到的一切请不要和任何人提起。如果你有任何疑问请拨打这个号码”Clint流利地报出一段数字。这段话从来都是Coulson的固定台词，但是Clint已经在他身后静静地听了无数遍。无论是面对着爱管闲事的上班族还是别有用心的记者，亦或是喝醉了酒当街脱衣服的中二病少女，Coulson的声线总是平稳的、中立的。一开始Clint总会在他例行公事的时候偷笑，Coulson，毫无疑问地，一直无视他的行为，直到有一天Clint再也憋不住问道：

“那个男人差点毁掉了整个行动？！你确实知道的对吧！”一个秃顶的中年男子正大声骂着难听的字眼，要求他女儿的第47个初恋滚到阿拉斯加去。他的脚边是一把链锯。Clint扣下扳机的时候，醉酒老爹一手挥舞着链锯一手揪着“初恋NO.47”的后领从目标斜后方的车库里冲出——看在上帝的份上，那可怜的孩子还没有穿上裤子。然后，在任何人能够反应过来之前，由于一罐可口可乐荣誉出品和人们低下的环境保护意识，链锯插进主路旁的一颗梧桐，“初恋”则栽倒在一丛石楠后面——他在那儿安静地昏迷了五分钟因为两个SHIELD探员已经控制住了疯狂老爹。

Coulson，用他惯有的金属质的嗓音回应道：“是的，我知道。”

“而你完全不打算对他做点什么？比如吓吓他什么的？”Clint做了一个模糊的手势表示“吓吓他”。

Coulson只是抬了抬他的眉毛。

总有一天我也要学会做那个！Clint想着，然后控诉道：“但是你那个时候射穿了我的腿！”

“为了让你停下。”Coulson的目光在远处停留了一阵。“某种程度上，我可以理解他的感受。”

“谁？石楠后面的半裸Justin Bieber双胞胎？”Clint窃笑了一下，假装什么也不在乎，但是实际上，让Coulson把话题进展到“个人感觉”的部分已经是重大突破了。如果谈话到此为止，他完全做好了准备。

Coulson挥了一下手让几个初级探员先回总部。“不，拿着链锯的那个。”

“你有女儿？”Clint忘记控制音量，引来不少SHIELD探员的注视。

“不，我没有女儿。Smith，把你丑陋的钱包收起来，下星期你会发现它被列入新的SHIELD高级危险品黑名单。并且，不，我也没有儿子。”

非常好！

“那么，为什么⋯⋯”

“你真想知道？”

Clint眨眨眼——这还用说吗。

然后他们就去接Alicia了。一天结束的时候，他被喷了一身彩色油漆，领子里嵌进了饼干渣，还弄丢了一只箭术手套，最不可思议的是--背上睡着一个淌口水的小姑娘，膝盖正顶在他的肝脏附近。

那天晚上，他躲在被窝里偷笑，为着他得到的一条新信息。兴奋感几乎要挤爆他的胸腔，但是他不在乎——他走进SHIELD餐厅时脸上挂着的傻笑足够他接下来的两个星期生活在完全的嘲讽之中，但是他不在乎。他身体里的所有细胞都为着一个事实而雀跃不已——Coulson信任他！

***********************************

“如果我们打了这个号码会有人接么？”少年之一怀疑的目光迫使Clint从回忆中脱身出来。雨还在下。Clint感觉浑身冰冷，他清楚地知道自己的体力完全可以撑得住另一次“纽约之战”，而精力却难以集中。这远不是他经历过的最糟的任务，但是他从没感觉这么迫切地想要结束这次任务。

Clint从鼻子里挤笑了一声：“你总可以试试。”

“已经天黑了吗？”Tony晕晕乎乎的声音传来。

“终于从美容觉里醒过来了？”

“你开玩笑吗？这张脸，还需要美容觉？”

“他完全恢复了。”Steve鉴定道。

“说点我们不知道的吧。比如螃蟹什么的。”Natasha不耐烦地催促道，赢得了绿胖一声表示同意的咆哮。

“呃，事实上，没有什么我们可以做的了，根据Jarvis的取样分析，只要它们接触到海水，就会变回原样了。”

“就这么简单？！”Clint忍不住喊道。

“嘿！答案等于零并不代表等式就白列了！Cap~你看他！人家不要和文盲说话啦！”

Steve:“别闹！”

“你猜怎么着？我不在乎！我要走了，我要离开这个疯狂的地方！”在那剧烈的愤怒之下，Clint的潜意识某处，他模糊地感到了一丝欣慰：Natasha居然在频道里发出了一声来自于喉部的、犹豫的、被她自动截断的“动静”。而混蛋Stark，仿佛产生了一种灵感，或是突然掉入了某种个人性质极强的天堂里，发出了一声叹息，并且完全不为Clint的愤怒所动，而是向Steve发出了邀请：“Cap，你介不介意跟我一起确保那些螃蟹都顺利入海呢？”

“Natasha，跟着Clint。Hulk，跟我来。”

“呃，Cap，我是说我们两个⋯⋯”

“如果事情不对头，Hulk总还可以帮助扭转局势。”Steve用不容置疑的口吻宣告任务分配结束。

好吧，Stark到现在还没有追到Cap也许并不是他一个人的错。

Clint无言爬上直升机。当他挥手让两个男孩也爬上来的时候，他发誓看见了两条狗尾巴摇啊摇。这一对高中生在登上直升机的前三十秒完全失去了语言功能，而其后的时间则是脑残粉模式全开：挥舞的四肢、无尽的尖叫以及立刻更推的保证充斥着整个机舱。飞行员开玩笑说：“小点儿声行吗，伙计？我都听不见螺旋桨的声音啦！”

他们SHIELD楼顶（上帝保佑停机坪完好无损）降落的时候，Natasha已经在那儿等着他了。Clint露出一个羞愧的笑容，想起自己刚才在频道里有多么无理取闹。Natasha什么也没说，瞥了一眼他身后。

“路上捡的。”Clint冲大声抗议的两个高中生一耸肩——看在我让你们上了直升机的份上，别计较了。

“跟我来，1层有情况。”

1层的情况，具体来说，就是一只小螃蟹，一只年幼的巨型螃蟹，它的个头嘛，比姚明高一点，比房顶矮一点。既可以再走廊里缓慢行进，又能用他的节状肢四处刮蹭对楼体造成严重损害。不幸但又大无畏的SHIELD文职人员们靠投掷档案夹、订书器还有原子笔把蟹宝宝限制在了一定的活动区域，但是他们的快要弹尽粮绝了，因为一层楼只有那么多的档案夹、订书器和原子笔，而抠门的财务一定不会批准报销一台作为武器被损坏的打印机或者碎纸机的。要知道这只小螃蟹是怎么成功和它更大个的父母失去联系并钻入1楼办公区的，只有等事后去翻录像了。

“我们得赶快把它变回来！”Clint抄起一台笔记本电脑用来抵挡友军的“炮火。”当Peter Spencer想起来怒吼“嘿！放下我的宝贝儿！”的时候，一切已经太晚了。坐办公室太久也是能练出一身绝技的——Clint把一只只原子笔、订书钉、裁纸刀还有两条绿箭（口香糖，不是DC穿越）从笔电背后拔下来的时候对SHIELD文职人员产生了一种新的敬意。

“不管是运海水还是，用自制海水都要花一段时间，事实上，运水车因为高空坠物和Stark大楼的施工，被迫绕道行驶，要15分钟之后才能赶到。”Sitwell探员连珠炮似的大气不喘说完了一段话，手边的旋转椅在空中划出一道弧线然后倒在蟹宝宝脚边爆炸了。蟹宝宝又向后缩了半尺，它身后的承重墙发出一声凄惨的哀嚎。

“更别提最近的消防设备刚刚被摧毁了。我们自己的水泵都堵在地下,短时间内无法取出。”Natasha提出了更加令人沮丧的事实，“而且我们的武器很有可能惊吓到它从而对楼体造成更大的损坏。”

“天哪，我真希望Coulson在这儿。”Sitwell扶额感叹道，“如果是他的话，一定会有办法的。”

没有他我们也能想到办法的，Clint想。谁没了谁活不下去呢？

“也许钢铁侠可以把它从窗口拖出去？”

“他正忙着和队长吸在一起呢。”隆隆作响的嗓音是Hulk无疑。

“Eeeeeew！！！”Clint发出一声由衷的感叹，“你还能更恶心点儿吗？而且你怎么突然能说超过3个字的词了？”

Hulk没理他，只是迅速从墙体上的大裂缝挤进走廊，在蟹宝宝面前站定，然后开始张大嘴发出“啊啊啊啊啊啊”的声音。

Clint承认有那么短短的一秒钟，他严肃地考虑过Hulk可能和什么邪恶的女巫做交易，用他仅有的一点智商换取了说长句的能力。

“你在干什么？！”Clint代表在场所有困惑的SHILED工作人员吼道，他注意到外面由于乌云密集变得更加暗了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊⋯⋯”Hulk中气十足的呐喊和远处朦胧的雷声相呼应，出现了一种惊悚电影的效果，仿佛他还能进一步变身成什么更恐怖的巨怪。不少身经百战的SHILED老探员都畏缩了一下。

“我们总可以把你的脑子换回来的！只要你告诉爸爸你吃了谁给的糖果！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊⋯⋯”外面突然划过一道闪电。

“你孤独了吗？还是你想找个伴儿？”一道惊雷在窗外爆开，Clint几乎听不到自己的声音。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊⋯⋯”所有人只看见了一抹红色掠进混乱的走廊，直冲Hulk的腹部而去，紧接着是一声沉闷的钝响，像有人在三十里外击打一面巨鼓，Clint注意到Sitwell探员感同身受地做了个鬼脸，然后⋯⋯

然后Hulk吐了。

Hulk吐出的海水把蟹宝宝浇了个透。

蟹宝宝奇迹般地在一分钟内缩小到了一根拇指那么长，孤零零地趴在甬道中央。当然最后10秒是Clint靠自己超凡的视力看到的。他慢慢地移动到Hulk身边，尽量放低身体。他能感觉到在自己身后，Natasha静静地拔出手枪，上膛、拆保险，指向屋中最大的威胁。他俯下身，心里默默希望Hulk不会想起自己刚才跟他说的那些废话，并在同时觉得自己还没活动够筋骨。

“你还好吧哥们？”他试探性地问道，努力不去注意自己其实是踩在Hulk的呕吐物上这个事实。

“你觉得他们恶心只是因为没有人再来跟你‘吸在一起’了，你知道。”Hulk好像平常聊天一样砸下来这么一句。等Clint从低沉的嗓音中辨认出这句话的意思，绿巨人已经缩小变回了忧郁的Bruce。连续几个小时的战斗让Banner博士疲惫不堪，他靠着墙滑到了地上。

“Bruce？”

“我没事，就是累了。”博士歪着脑袋咕哝了一声。

Clint冲后方做了一个“现场安全”的手势，立刻被令人振奋的欢呼声淹没。刚才被作为武器的裁纸刀、原子笔和订书器们被当成帽子抛向空中，几秒钟以后“哦法克”和“哎呦卧槽”再次响彻纽约。当天晚些时候，医生们纳闷为什么大部分的伤口都出现在头部的时候，伤员们都对自己的鞋产生了突然的兴趣。

小螃蟹还没等他的手指完全碰到地面就不管不顾地爬了上来。Clint看着它试探地在自己手掌上开疆拓土，挥舞着钳子一路向小臂进军。

危机解除了，Coulson一定会非常自豪的——如果他在这儿的话。

“咦？”Bruce盯着自己的肚子，仿佛上面有什么奇怪的东西。Clint凑过去看，一片淤青上面是一个很眼熟的纹样。

是喵喵锤！Thor回来了。

 

********************************

“Tony，等等。”Steve从走廊的另一边小跑过来，及时挤进了电梯。此时Steve已经洗完澡，迅速愈合伤口，又看起来亮闪闪了。

“Hi，Cap，去几层？”Stark的鼻梁骨再次承受了战斗的主要伤害，虽然已经接回去了，但是肿得老高，几乎挡住了他20%的视野。

“不，我想和你聊聊。”

“新鲜事。你想聊什么？”Stark没正形地靠在强化玻璃墙上，伸手按了一个键。他们开始往下降。

Steve思索了一会儿慎重地说：“我觉得今天的事有蹊跷。”

“怎么说？”Stark跟着Steve走出电梯，为对方没有坚持让自己先走而感到很是得意。

Steve的眉毛挤在一起，像做奥数题的小学生一样。Tony不觉得他还没形成自己的答案，他只是不愿意去相信罢了。

“我觉得今天SHIELD的反应有点太快了。”刚被抽过水的走廊还湿淋淋的，只有他们两人的脚步声。

“这听起来不像是夸奖。”Stark意外地没有多话。伴随着叮的一声，电梯门缓缓打开。

“你知道我是什么意思！你也在那儿！ Sitwell看都没看就扛起火箭炮，还有好几个探员也选择了同样的武器，就好像他们知道会发生什么似的。虽然最后证明火箭炮的威力对目标的影响并不大，但是大多数探员都选择了这个武器。我甚至怀疑那两架F16只是例行公事……”

Steve忽然发现自己站在一片从来没有进入过的区域。不同于SHIELD其他地方充满高科技感白亮的色调，这里弥漫着冷战时期的厚重感。水泥的墙壁，老式通风口、钢制储物架、牛皮纸卷宗。有两个工作人员正在把旧档案从打湿的盒子里搬出来摊开在桌子上晒，他们好奇地看了两个超级英雄一眼，然后继续埋头处理手头的事情。

若不是大雨和巨型螃蟹们，Steve怀疑凭自己的安全等级一辈子都进不来这里。

“为什么我们在这里，Tony？”

矮富帅目露邪光，笑出一脸褶：“找答案。”

TBC


End file.
